


Runaway Baby

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: After School (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, But it's about gangsters and serial killers in prison, Gangsters, M/M, Supposed to be a lot of warnings, You know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung is a legendary prison breaker and for his forth performance - it gets a little bit challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Seventeen's Ann1versary Event by @17library on tumblr. ^^  
> (Also guess who chose their own prompt >.>)
> 
>  
> 
> I have no sense of timeline. Also there's a lot of wrong information ahead because I have no idea how long you're supposed to stay in jail based on your offense. Also the structure for the prison are mostly ideas that come from me watching/reading multiple jailbreaking stories. There are multiple mentions of death, killing, and lots of murder, um, things you expect from a story about prisoners. So take note of that.
> 
> Title comes from Bruno Mars's Runaway Baby. Enjoy reading <3

 

\--

 

Clicking sounds are heard from the plastic cup being dragged across the metal bars coming from the cells nearby. Arms stretched out for a yawn, Soonyoung doesn’t bother how his face scrunches up looking ugly while yawning. Soonyoung’s striped black and white uniform feels thin as he shivers from the cold. Feeling lazy for a moment, Soonyoung plans to sleep in and throws a blanket over himself, body curling up for warmth.

 

The clicking sounds stop almost immediately when familiar footsteps walk by. It’s funny for Soonyoung – to see how afraid they are with the people outside while he isn’t.

 

The guards might be wearing uniforms, but so are they.

 

After walking slowly pass the others, the footsteps finally stop right in front of Soonyoung’s cell. The man with the uncomfortable-looking grey uniform holds two bars of the cell and peeks in. Seeing Soonyoung having his back turned towards the cell with a blanket draped completely across his form, he narrows his eyes.

 

“It’s time for you to get up,” he calls out loudly. Then after a second of silence, the door creaks open.

 

While Soonyoung doesn’t think he deserves this, he kind of does. With a record of breaking out of prison for three times, he gets extra attention from the police. The other prisoners tell him how lucky he is and that he’s their idol. But Soonyoung isn’t sure if that’s something to be proud over.

 

Although – maybe the legendary Jack Sheppard would be proud.

 

Grimacing when he clearly heard the noise, Soonyoung slowly turns around and lifts the blanket with a hand. He whines, “you never let me have extra sleep.”

 

“I’m just glad to still see you in there,” Wonwoo breathes out in relieve, voice a little fond despite his job as a guard. He leans against the bar then continues, “morning roll call in a few minutes so get up.”

 

 

 

 

 

Back when he still had a home with a family, he’s read about Jack Sheppard online and thinks that it’s pretty fucking sick (and rather hot) to be in a situation when you’re about to get caught. Then the feeling that comes after being able to escape with a bated breath – it’d be amazing. In fact, during his teenage days Soonyoung had been in multiple risky situations on purpose just for the thrill of it. Then, as an adult, he handles the real deal.

 

He did small crimes like steal some money from shady stores just because his family has none. They told him once – he should go to the army instead, it’d be easier. But Soonyoung doesn’t think he’d want it easy if it means his family would still be in debt. Well – there was only him and his mother, but when you already have nothing, calling one person a family would make it sound as if there’s more than the reality. Even one person in his life is enough, it’s better than none he thought.

 

Now though, he has none.

 

If he went to the army, his name wouldn’t be in crime records. Maybe he can serve the country as someone to be respected. If he listened to his mother, Soonyoung wouldn’t end up messing with the wrong crowd. Gangs that hunt and kill aren’t hard to find if you know the right people, and they get an interesting amount of money doing what they do. And if they weren’t so unfortunate, Soonyoung’s mother would still be alive.

 

But here, Soonyoung stands alone behind bars, still so young and full of potential, with a new family waiting for him outside. The thought of that keeps him going. They are a dangerous gang, their name known for the violent things they’ve done as asked but – they’re still nice towards each other. It’s a big gang and it’s hard to be close with everyone, but Soonyoung gets taken care of by his older companions. They say it’s a waste that Soonyoung – who’s bright and full of potential, ends up with a messy bunch like them.

 

Soonyoung smiles a lot when around them, though, so he never thinks it’s a waste.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The past prisons he’s been in were too easy to escape from. The securities were looser than people would expect since the police thought the criminals could never get out of the cells. For Soonyoung’s first jailbreak, he got out through the lamp on the wall of his cell. After months of perseverance, he managed to cut the plastic with some thread and fabric he got from sewing class. It was easy to hide but he was pretty sloppy for his first time, especially when he was still a fresh 20 year old lying in prison. Since he was too afraid he’d start acting weird, Soonyoung ends up being so quiet that the guards thought he’s originally silent. In the end, he escaped without anyone realising until it was morning.

 

When he met his boss again, Soonyoung immediately became the favoured man in the gang. He doesn’t do any important job in the gang unlike the other prisoner that goes here called Mingyu, who assassinates anyone within a flick of a finger. All Soonyoung does is steal some stuff for his boss and sometimes help out with the planning but nothing more since, well, he can’t even look at that other assassin, Nana, straight in the eyes. But at least he’s loyal compared to the other men that left. Most of them are probably spending their days in prison, though. But Soonyoung doesn’t have any of that. He’d always get out and will always go back to his boss.

 

Soonyoung’s always been dedicated towards the people he cares.

 

It’s been four months since he was caught (again) and placed in this prison. Most of the people here are known to be ‘dangerous criminals’. While all Soonyoung did were casual crimes like burglary and well, he’s also in a gang, but he’s not as bad as the others here. But after his successful (and not to mention brilliant) prison escapes, he is considered to be 'dangerous’. Usually Soonyoung would try to escape earlier. Maybe two months after getting caught. But those were easy to find routes out from inside the cell.

 

Now though, it’s like there's no way out from inside the cell except from cutting the bars or maybe simply - opening the door.

 

When inside the cell, guards come by to check every 30 minutes and working on anything would be complicated since he doesn’t have any track of time. Sometimes Soonyoung thinks that the only way to escape is from outside the cells no matter how risky it is for him to be caught.

 

Taking a closer look to the fences surrounding them, Soonyoung feels a sense of challenge. Fences are there to keep them in and cutting those fences would be too easy for them to run out. The thing is, behind those fences, standing there is a large, unbreakable 20 feet wall. The only way out is through the entrance gate that is almost impossible to go through because he’s seen the amount of people guarding that place especially at night. He can only go either under, or over the wall. Of course, there’s also CCTVs watching their every move. All he needs to do is find a blind spot. Soonyoung worries about the watch guards later after he finds a route. After all, unless it’s the entrance gate, they don’t watch the same place forever.

 

But maybe if he didn’t escape the first time, staying in prison for two years won’t be so bad. By now he would’ve been released already.

 

Soonyoung’s years in jail isn’t long compared to others thanks to his lawyer that reasoned, despite Soonyoung’s – habit of breaking out of jail, he’s never actually done harm to people outside. But he wasn’t working for Soonyoung, he was the new member - Hansol’s, personal lawyer to be exact. Still in college, with a filthy rich family that even his dog’s collar could pay Soonyoung’s college fee. Except that Soonyoung doesn’t go to college, because he couldn’t pay the fee. It’s still a wonder how someone with such a large background could be included in their gang. Won’t he be too easy to detect?

 

If their gang were to be caught by the police, surely Chwe Hansol would be the first person they would suspect for snitching no matter how much of his money has helped the gang.

 

Also there’s never actually been a reason for Soonyoung to break out, he just gets bored of routines. That thought is also one of the reasons why he didn’t try escaping earlier. Maybe this time, he could serve in prison till his time is over. He could go out without being constantly on his toes by then. Twenty years sound painful but it’s a lot better than the original punishment which is for 60 years. Soonyoung knows he could manage it if he stays patient.

 

Well, that was his plan initially.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Mingyu calls for him one day.

 

Mingyu was in the same gang as he was. While Soonyoung isn’t a very important member, Mingyu was. This is a fact. Which is why, they don’t talk to each other although Soonyoung probably has to greet the younger since he’s in a higher rank. It’s annoying – having to respect someone younger than you when they look at you from the corner of their eye. So he doesn’t greet the kid like he should have, okay. Mingyu doesn’t say anything about it anyway.

 

Now though, Soonyoung feels like he should be freaking out a bit because what would the highly ranked assassin want from him. Shit. Soonyoung puts on a fake smile when he turns around to look at the younger. Fuck, the kid’s tall. He tries to be as polite as he can be without hissing his words.

 

“Yes, sir Mingyu?”

 

“Drop the ‘sir’, I know you don’t mean it,” he groaned.

 

Grinning, Soonyoung rephrases. “What do you want, Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu then hands him an envelope. Of course he felt suspicion, it’s not like he gets letters from outside often, there’s no one to send him any. Even if he’s close with the people inside his gang, it’d be too risky for them to send heartfelt letters. Yet in front of the envelope, there was the gang’s logo in red and just the look of it made Soonyoung feel a sense of dread. With so much curiosity he couldn’t handle, Soonyoung quickly tears the envelope open.

 

The letter read:

_‘Kwon Soonyoung,_

_I have seen your abilities multiple of times. Your plans and way of thinking are actually impressive. These days I’ve failed to become a good leader to you and the rest of the gang because I’ve been too distracted over something important to me. As my age increases every year, I’ve become tired of this lifestyle but I don’t think it is right to simply let everyone go. Especially since most of my people are like you, without an actual home of your own. Our job isn’t morally correct in any way, but we’ve never intentionally hurt innocent people and I trust that out of everyone, you understand that most. So I think it’s about time I give up my position to you, Kwon Soonyoung. It could’ve been Baekho, Nana or even Mingyu. But I chose you because your hands are still clean from taking another person’s life so I’m sure you will ponder about giving orders to kill more than the others would. Give me your reply after you’ve gotten out of the prison along with Mingyu – my trusted assistant. If you are able to escape for the 4th time with another person tied along, you have completely proved yourself to become a leader._

_Kahi.'  
_

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Soonyoung looks at Mingyu as if he’s expecting him to say this is some cruel joke. But Mingyu simply shrugs and shows him another torn open envelope.

 

“I got the same message,” he says.

 

He chews on his lower lip and tries to joke. “Even through the letter, our boss is still straightforward, huh? Her words aren’t very poetic either and she still likes to scare–”

 

“I don’t know. If it were me I’d be happy to be given this chance.” Mingyu doesn’t look at him, feigning ignorance. He’s probably in distress over the news. But Soonyoung knows that Mingyu won’t ever question Kahi’s orders. Especially when Kahi’s known him since he was born. They _are_ cousins.

 

Soonyoung sighs. “Yeah well, you’re not me and I’m not happy.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Their leader, Kahi, is a strong woman who no one would ever want to mess with. She isn’t as old as she makes herself sound but it’s true that she’s sighed once saying that she wanted to get married and live a normal life. She still can, she haven’t had any criminal records despite becoming the gang leader for 10 years starting when she’s still a youthful 22 year old. Often mentioning that she’s only taking over for her father’s sake,  Soonyoung always knew it’s a lie. She genuinely cares about the gang. Everyone in the gang has a deep respect towards Kahi and most of them would probably die for her.

 

Soonyoung knew he would – especially when Kahi was the one that offered a hand to him, promising that his life can change. That he won’t be alone anymore. Which is why, no one thought it was possible for anyone else to take over the gang. Not when Kahi is still alive and healthy – when she’s still able to laugh that beautiful melodious laugh. Compared to her, Soonyoung will probably get trampled by the gang members.

 

Kahi is smart, always know what she’s doing, always know what shit the others are doing, and will always make decisions while thinking of the gang first. She was undeniably doting towards the some people that does their shit right, and Soonyoung is included in it. They have conversions that get too personal and Soonyoung had had emotional outbursts while talking to her once in a while. There was a time, back when Soonyoung was still new and had the tiniest bit of crush towards Kahi, and it’s hard not to. He’s smart enough to know that Kahi tries her best to protect the younger ones, doesn’t let them know much of the fucked up jobs the gang does.

 

Which is a bit funny, they’re a _gang_ for god’s sake, of course even the younger ones joined expecting that. But that makes Kahi a bit cute, thinking she could still preserves people’s innocence. Soonyoung lets her pat his head and pinch his cheeks whenever she wants, never complaining that he’s an actual adult now, so please stop. He’s not the only one though, they all want Kahi to be happy after all.

 

If she wants to pretend this dangerous underground gang is a big happy family, they’ll be that for her.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

At night, Soonyoung continues his daily routine for dinner. Except for everything just goes wrongly today.

 

There’s a big crowd surrounding a table and Soonyoung could spot some food splattered on the floor. Setting down his tray on an empty space at the end of the table, far from the scene, Soonyoung sits down without care. The rest on the table whispers among them about what’s happening and Soonyoung heaves out a loud sigh, turning away from the rest hoping he could eat in peace.

 

“Is the seat taken,” comes a voice from beside him. Without waiting for an answer, Mingyu simply sits beside Soonyoung. And as if his presence is too much for everyone else to handle, they all quickly got up and when Soonyoung looks to the rest of the table, it’s now empty safe for him and Mingyu.

 

“I swear to god, Kim Mingyu,” Soonyoung says. Mingyu places down his spoon and looks at him cluelessly. “If words get out about me making friends with the ‘ever-so-frightening-Mingyu’ I’m going to leave you in this prison alone.”

 

Mingyu snorts. “Why not? This way we can converse easier without anyone eavesdropping.”

 

Soonyoung’s reply stops in his throat when the fight behind them gets worse. People around them were trying to stop the burly man from beating up – whoever that person was, but most end up getting thrown away.

 

“Isn’t that the guy from the cell next to yours?” Mingyu says uninterestedly. "What a gorilla."

 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung answers. “He’s a shitty neighbour though. I hope he’d get exchanged.”

 

Right after those words, the guards arrive to handle the rampage. The prisoner managed to punch one of the guards in the face though and Soonyoung knows he’s in deep shit now.

 

Mingyu whistles when he sees that blow. “He’s seriously going to get exchanged for real now. Oh – is that Lee Jihoon? Shit, no wonder the large gorilla got riled up so much.”

 

Hearing the unfamiliar name, Soonyoung stares up at Mingyu, expecting an explanation from him, and gets none as Mingyu continues eating. They don’t talk, but Soonyoung observes people surprisingly well despite being mouthy. This is the thing about working with Mingyu – he’s a lone worker and doesn’t do ‘teamwork’ very well, Soonyoung gets it because he’s like that too. But it’s getting annoying how Mingyu won’t give him any information at all and expects Soonyoung to know shit. Soonyoung solves puzzles to escape prison, not read minds.

 

From a few table away, at the now-stopped fighting scene, Lee Jihoon – Mingyu mentioned what his name was, gets interrogated by the guards. His face is indifferent and he’s looking way too calm for someone that almost got his face smashed by someone twice his size.

 

“He attacked without any provocations,” Jihoon defended himself. It’s a lie, Soonyoung senses Wonwoo realizes that. But Wonwoo doesn’t try to ask any further as he goes to walk behind the other guards that are bringing the cuffed attacker.

 

“Do you actually like going to the lockup room?” one of the familiar guards says, sneering. Choi Minki, Soonyoung recognizes. He’s the kind that holds grudges and Soonyoung doesn’t mess with guards, but becomes extra careful around that one. Now that the guy punched Minki in the face, Soonyoung murmurs, “yep, definitely losing my neighbour.”

 

 “Why do you know that Jihoon guy? You’re usually not inte—“ Soonyoung looks towards Mingyu to see him already finishing his food, way too fast, no wonder he’s tall.  Mingyu blatantly ignores the question, standing up to leave the table. Soonyoung sighs. “What an asshole.”

 

 

 

 

“I heard Lee Jihoon will be your new neighbour starting tomorrow,” was what Mingyu said to him right before their roll call bell gets sounded. Soonyoug was leaning against the wall, asking a guard how long his now-ex neighbour is going to get locked up.

 

The guard looks up at Mingyu, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? Where did you hear it from?”

 

“I have a lot ears,” Mingyu answers simply, sounding weirdly proud of that. Soonyoung stops himself from banging his head to the wall. Way to make yourself sound less suspicious. Soonyoung doesn’t know why this kid is said to be smart yet is still such an _idiot_.

 

 

 

 

 

The guy in the last fight is sent to the underground room – the place where criminals that goes rampage gets thrown into. The night without him was peaceful and Soonyoung thought he could sleep well. Now – he’s going to have a new neighbour, great.

 

It’s lights out time when Soonyoung hears a cell creaking open. Surely that’s the transfer. He’ll greet the guy tomorrow. There’s been a lot of buzz about him too. Right now Soonyoung just hopes he’s not noisy like the last guy.

 

Lying down in bed, Soonyoung doesn’t know what got him to be so emotional that night. Soonyoung thinks about the responsibilities he’d have to carry and even if he were to become the leader, what if he gets caught again? Unlike Kahi, Soonyoung’s face and name are constantly on search every time he escapes prison. He’s talked about it with Kahi before, the older suggested one day he should make a final escape and live somewhere he won’t ever be found again. ‘Get a mansion in an island somewhere. You’ll find the money one day,’ she said. Now Soonyoung understands why she said it.

 

 

It’s morning and Soonyoung’s new neighbour is quiet at night but he still couldn’t sleep from all the thoughts taking space in his head. He didn’t even realise he overslept until he hears the cell doors creaking open. Quickly sitting up, Soonyoung’s hair is a mess and his clothes are everywhere. Frustration could do a lot of things to a man.

 

The guard snorts when he sees Soonyoung. “Had fun last night?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seokmin.” Soonyoung sighs heavily and drops his head back to the bed. His face is in the mattress and his voice comes out muffled when he says, “you’re as weird as Wonwoo.”

 

The guard laughs his loud, annoying laugh. “Come on, now. Get up and meet your new neighbour.”

 

Right. The new neighbour. Soonyoung stretches his muscles and sits up again on the bed. He combs his hair with his fingers and fixes his shirt. It’s hard to look decent and presentable but Soonyoung tries his best anyway. People should see his efforts.

 

When Seokmin leaves to continue patrolling, Soonyoung goes to visit the cell next door. He’s heard about the man but has never seen him up close before. So honestly it was surprising to see someone small with a young looking face. He looks up when he hears Soonyoung entering and his expression remains blank when he looks up from where he's sitting on the bed.

 

“Lee Jihoon, right? Everyone here keeps talking about you.”

 

He’s slow to reply but it’s not like Soonyoung was waiting for one anyway. He continues talking.

 

“I’m glad that last guy’s gone now. I’ve been getting tired of his constant blabbering about how proud he is killing and raping children. It’s gross really. I mean, we’re in prison, in a place full of fucked up people – but even I have enough sense to know that’s way too much,” Soonyoung sighs. “Killing your enemies though, that, I can tolerate.”

 

Jihoon stares at him. After he’s sure Soonyoung’s stopped talking, he asks, “who’s Kwon Soonyoung?”

 

Blinking at the question, Soonyoung doesn’t know how to answer. This is awkward. He slowly points to himself and replies, “that’ll be me.”

 

At that, Jihoon laughs. If his face wasn’t so cute, Soonyoung would’ve thought his laugh sounded evil. But he’s glad to know his new neighbour isn’t an emotionless sadist.

 

Offering a hand towards Soonyoung, Jihoon says, “nice to meet you, legendary prison breaker. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Not surprising.

 

But Soonyoung grins. He takes the offered hand in a firm grip, “and me, you.”

 

Then they walk together to the morning assembly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later when Soonyoung’s at the canteen, with the table empty from anyone else thanks to Mingyu, Soonyoung pulls Mingyu by his collar to whisper something to his ear. Before he could say anything, Mingyu turns to face him.

 

“So you’re friend with Lee Jihoon now,” Mingyu states, rather than ask. That was sudden. Soonyoung doesn’t even bother to ask about it because he knows Mingyu still wouldn’t say shit. So Soonyoung changes the topic.

 

“I got a plan but, if we want to escape from here, we need some other prisoner’s help. But this doesn’t mean we can go around asking whoever we want – though I’m sure you’re not that stupid,” Soonyoung stops to laugh at the look Mingyu gave him. Surely they both thought of Lee Jihoon at that moment. He continues, “so the plan right now is to find someone useful.”

 

“Also, you’re in charge of finding out the guards’ surveillance schedule.” Then Soonyoung lets go of Mingyu and starts eating again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the evening, Soonyoung goes to the music room with Jihoon. The two formed an unlikely friendship but Soonyoung knows better than to trust another prisoner – especially when he’s not in the same gang. The sole reason for Soonyoung to hang out with Jihoon is because he needs to find out _why_ Jihoon is so well-known. It’s like everyone knows about his story but Soonyoung. And okay, Soonyoung is _kind of_ interested in Jihoon because he mentioned about being able to play piano and Soonyoung’s a sucker for musically talented people.

 

When they arrive, Soonyoung tries to not make it obvious that he’s staring at the guard’s keys. But Jihoon notices it and laughs. “I guess it’s hard to run away from your hobbies, huh?”

 

“You make it sound like I escape prison for fun.” Soonyoung grins. It’s true, mostly. And Jihoon is easy to talk with so maybe Soonyoung lets his guard down for a while. Now it’s obvious to Jihoon that Soonyoung is preparing another escape. It’s not a big deal though. Jihoon doesn’t look that bad, if he were to want to follow along, Soonyoung wouldn’t mind.

 

Then came Mingyu, always mysteriously appearing out of nowhere whenever Soonyoung is about to go soft around the edges. Mingyu narrows his eyes at the two of them sitting behind the piano together and Soonyoung didn’t know there was a look for, ‘I can’t believe you actually did what I expect you not to,’ but there it is.

 

“Soonyoung I need to talk to you,” Mingyu calls for him. Soonyoung doesn’t wonder how Mingyu knows where to look for him every single time because Soonyoung’s not stupid to not notice his lackies – sometimes Mingyu himself, purposely cross paths with him everywhere he goes, almost as if Mingyu is watching him. It also gives away because Mingyu’s never even been in the music room, usually too busy in the gym or outside, playing basketball with the gang they’re enemies with. Youngsters these days are so easygoing yet Mingyu doesn’t trust _Soonyoung_ talking to others.

 

Walking over quietly, Soonyoung hisses when he gets closer. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

Mingyu’s unfazed by the rude reply. “Think I got myself a guy—”

 

“Sure, sure,” Soonyoung waves him off, looking at Jihoon to see him pressing the piano keys randomly. “I’ll find you later.”

 

Mingyu nods and before taking his leave, he leans down to whisper, “be careful.”

 

How nice of him to worry. Soonyoung would be cautious and listen if Mingyu actually fucking _tells_ him why he should be careful. Not wanting to think about it any longer, Soonyoung goes back to sit beside Jihoon.

 

“Why am I surrounded by confusing people?” Soonyoung asks absently.

 

Jihoon smiles at him. “Am I confusing, too?”

 

 _Very_.  Just two days ago Soonyoung sees him lying with a straight face after purposely getting himself into a fight. Right now Soonyoung doesn’t know if Jihoon’s smile is genuine or not. Soonyoung doesn’t trust prisoners but Jihoon makes Soonyoung wants to trust him. So without replying, Soonyoung plays on the piano the only song he knows and grins proudly when Jihoon praises him for it. This is pretty domestic. Never would Soonyoung thought he could befriend someone like this inside prison.

 

 So maybe he’s not being careful enough, but fuck Mingyu. Soonyoung didn’t want to do this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They start to meet as often as they can without raising anyone’s suspicions. While Soonyoung’s often alone, Mingyu has his group of lackies following him most of the day. Meeting during eating periods are the easiest but they don’t have enough privacy there. So sometimes they visit each other’s cells when there’s free time, though it’s mostly just Soonyoung going to Mingyu’s cell.

 

So when there’s time for outdoor activity, they go to find a bench to sit, away from others that are mostly rough housing or playing basketball. It’s the best place to have a talk, either to discuss or to have a normal conversation. They go there separately and Soonyoung arrives first and sits with his legs crossed on the bench, waiting for Mingyu. Never would Soonyoung thought he could hang with Mingyu like this.

 

“What is it that you want to talk about,” Mingyu asks when he arrives. Dropping himself beside Soonyoung, he pulls out a cigarette and places it between his lips. Then he looks at Soonyoung expectantly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Soonyoung gets the look and pulls out a match and lights the cigar for him. Mingyu breathes in the cigarette then blows a pile of smoke in front of Soonyoung’s face in his way of thanks. What an absolute asshole. Soonyoung doesn’t really mind, though. Mingyu does smoke expensive tobacco so it feels kind of good, in a totally non-weird way.

 

“I thought about it really hard and tried to get as much information as possible but,” Soonyoung leans to rest his back to Mingyu’s side. Soonyoung sighs, “the only way to get out is in the most boring way and that is through the door itself. I can duplicate the key, I’ve done it before.”

 

“It’s pretty easy. Then all we need to do is magically find ourselves a ladder –“

 

"That’s not the only thing,” Mingyu scoffs. “This place is near in a fucking dessert. Even if you go out, you won’t know where to go. Unless you’re strong enough to walk till you find a village, or you just _magically_ get yourself a vehicle, surely it’s impossible.”

 

The more challenge the better, he guesses. Soonyoung always thought some criminals are much smarter than the police themselves. Right now, he just needs to rile up the lesser smart criminal.

 

Even if Mingyu didn’t tell him anything about it, Soonyoung knows that Mingyu often gets visits from outside and even if he doesn’t recognize their faces, the piercings they wear tell that they’re rookies in the gang. Hell, even Nana came to visit once and Soonyoung thought she’s tough as fuck to expose herself in a place full of police who’s trying to trace her for the murders she’s done. Soonyoung guesses if you’re an unknown killer, it’s better to visit as many places you want before the police know how you really look like.

 

Soonyoung clicks his tongue twice and cranes his head to the side to look at Mingyu. “Sir Mingyu, surely your position in the gang would get the others to prioritize your commands. Or are your words less important than mine?”

 

It was silent for a beat. “Fine,” Mingyu spat. “I’ll get us a ride.”

 

Soonyoung grins. “Good boy.”

 

“Anyway,” Mingyu ignores the pet name then searches through his pocket again and pulls out a piece of paper. “The guards’ surveillance times all recorded here. Had to sweet-talk the brats that I won’t bash their heads in –“

 

His voice slows and suddenly he goes quiet. Then Mingyu murmurs, “I think someone’s checking on us.”

 

Soonyoung smirks.

 

He turns around to face Mingyu, the distance between their faces too close to each other. “If we want to chase them away just do this.” He takes away Mingyu’s cigarette in between two of his fingers and places the arm around Mingyu’s neck to pull him down and leans his face close, tilting it to the side as if they were about to kiss. His other hand trails towards Mingyu’s inner thigh and luckily Mingyu immediately gets it and doesn’t protest.

 

Soonyoung peeks to the back and he can see the shadow disappearing with loud footsteps of someone running away. It was just Mingyu’s – totally untrustworthy, lackey. Soonyoung lets Mingyu go as if nothing happened and throws his head back for a laugh. This never gets old. His stomach starts to hurt from laughing so hard and Soonyoung finally slows down then opens his eyes to see Mingyu looking at him with an amused smile.

 

“You’re evil,” says Mingyu, shaking his head.

 

“Shut up. You wished I would do the nasty with you for real.” Flashing a proud grin, Soonyoung then turns serious again. They need to execute the plan as quickly as possible and he needs to get this straight to the younger. He hands back the cigarette and pulls the paper from Mingyu’s hand.

 

“I’ll burn this later when I memorize it,” Soonyoung says.

 

Getting up, Mingyu throws the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. “Meet me at the metal workshop later, the one beside the gym.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Soonyoung thought all criminals wanted to get out. Who wouldn’t want to see the scenery outside after being trapped inside a large box for such a long period of time. The same _should_ apply to a man that’s been going in and out of prison for more than Soonyoung did – although, legally.

 

But Choi Seungcheol is a different case.

 

Soonyoung goes to the metal workshop early and meets up with Mingyu like he asked to. There was a choice from multiple classes at that hour of the day. Soonyoung usually goes to the music room because the workshops are always too loud. But he’s been here a few times though so he’s familiar with the guy standing behind Mingyu currently.  Even when wearing a baggy shirt, his strong, fit body is obvious after doing hard work in the metal workshop in a long time. He’d be perfect for the plan. Soonyoung grins then holds a hand out for a handshake.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Soonyoung,” he takes Soonyoung’s hand in a firm grip. Is there anyone in this prison that hasn’t heard of him?

 

Mingyu says, “Seungcheol here is in charge of the workshop despite being one of the prisoners. He can help us make the key and the ladder – if you’re still going with that plan.”

 

“Of course I’m still going with that plan, we can’t go out through the gate unless we want to the alarms to go off and get shot,” Soonyoung snorts. Honestly Soonyoung’s temper been short these days because he’s trying to finalise their way out and it’s been cutting his sleep short. Also he’s pretty unnecessarily pissed with Mingyu these days. Soonyoung turns to look at Seungcheol and asks what’s important to know. “So what’s your offense?”

 

“Ex drug addict. Convicted for multiple burglary and violence. Have been going in and out of jail for a while then I ended up here,” Seungcheol explains.

 

There isn’t anything Soonyoung could answer with that introduction so he lets out a hum in understanding. He doesn’t sound that fucked up, Soonyoung likes him. “So you’re ready to get out of here?”

 

Seungcheol smiles. “ I’m not leaving.” Soonyoung was wrong. He's _really_ fucked up.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that evening, Soonyoung works beside Seungcheol to cut a sheet of nickel for him to use to duplicate the key. He’s stared at the red coded key enough when the guards aren’t looking that he’s memorised it by now. Each slope and curve of the key – if he gets even one of them wrong it’ll be almost impossible to open the door. The others keys, though – Soonyoung places that worry for later, he needs to focus on what he can do for now.

 

The easy thing about being in Seungcheol’s company is that he doesn’t ask Soonyoung the things others often ask him. Like how his first prison escape was and what was his favourite escape plan. Instead, Seungcheol doesn’t mind sharing stories about his past self to start small talks.

 

“Back then I did small crimes like steal from some shop even for just one dollar and purposely let myself get caught. I wanted to go back in jail so much,” Seungcheol explains. “It’s funny thinking about it now. People would think criminals hate being in jail.”

 

Soonyoung nods, although not really understanding why he did it. But what bothered him is that this place is for dangerous criminal. Stealing a few bucks is nothing. “But how did you end up being here?”

 

“One time I got so pissed when the fresh faced officer told me I’m even worthless to be a criminal and I lost my shit,” he laughs. “Didn’t even realise he’s dead until after I stopped beating him up. Then I kind of took his gun and shot a few other officers.” Shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal, Seungcheol grins bashfully.

 

Maybe it’s because Soonyoung talks to the passing guards more than he does with the other prisoners. Or maybe it’s because the prisoners he’s talked to are naturally calm and cool that sometimes he forgets that they’ve done worse crimes than he’s thought of doing. But the thing is – even the nicest person Soonyoung knows here, they’re all so comfortable talking about people dying by their hands. Almost as if they’re just talking about their favourite pet.

 

There was a known singer in their prison, Joshua Hong. He’s terribly nice and sweet, Soonyoung knows him because one of the guards, Jeonghan, talks about the prisoner all the time. He was a big fan of the man before he was committed for murder. There are fucked up love stories Soonyoung has read in his life before, and Joshua’s story could be one of them. Apparently his girlfriend cheats on him with different guys and he’s aware of it but is too _nice_ to say anything. Yet almost every time her one night stands go missing and a few months later the police found all of their bodies piled under the bridge. Before the police caught Joshua, he managed to kill his girlfriend too, after months of forgiving her.

 

Soonyoung remembers that one day where Jeonghan came to his cell humming to a song Soonyoung recognises – Wake Up Call. The older said it was Joshua’s favourite song. Maybe Soonyoung gets a bit worried about Jeonghan getting too attached to a criminal. But he could say the same thing to Wonwoo. It makes another question appear.

 

The guards here are so comfortable around Soonyoung that he wonders if he ever break out, will they try to arrest him if they see him in public?

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Soonyoung continues to focus on his task. Jail breaking is almost like a hobby to him – it’s almost like a past time puzzle. He doesn’t have any reason or things to do outside the jail, nor does he have anything inside either. He’s not a dangerous criminal surely. But the others – Soonyoung kind of worry what they’ll do that can cause them to go back in prison for life or if they’ll get executed.

 

Even with worry settled deep inside him, Soonyoung carefully hides the piece of nickel and goes back to his cell. After it being lights out and the first guard for the night shift passes by, Soonyoung takes out the nickel along with a small piece of steel he brought along to shape the key.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

It’s a common knowledge in the prison. They’re very quiet about it though, that he’s sure even the patrol guards didn’t know that they’ve noticed it.

 

Each door in the prison has their own colour codes based on which colour coded key is used to open them. Rumour has it that if you get a hold of the red key, you’re able to open pretty much 80% of the doors in the prison, not including the cell doors.

 

While Soonyoung’s not the one to care about rumours, it’s true that all of the rooms they’ve gone through by now are red coded. The door to their cells is blue coded and that’s a shame. If he was to make a key for escape, sure enough making three keys, one for their cell, another for the door of the room, and another for the exit door out, would take too long until someone notices. The workshop doesn’t have any colour codes but Seungcheol has the key to access the room. Soonyoung has regular conversations with some of the guards, but Seungcheol actually gains the trust of the guards and that’s pretty cool. But if there’s no clear way to the workshop then that won’t even be a help.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Soonyoung’s only known Jihoon for two days but they’ve been close – well, as close as they can be without Soonyoung knowing about Jihoon’s story when everyone else looks at him with amazement. When Jihoon walks into Soonyoung’s cell, he looks messy and tired after staying up shaping the key. He’s on the bed and he’s already hidden the key but his eyes dart towards the table to make sure. Then he pats the space beside him motioning Jihoon to come.

 

“I’m getting withdrawal symptoms,” Jihoon groans as he flops beside Soonyoung on the bed.

 

That’s weird. Jihoon doesn’t do drugs – he doesn’t even smoke. This is a withdrawal from a different case. Scratching his bed in search, Soonyoung lets out an 'aha!’ when he finds it. He pulls out a gum from the packet and shoves it at Jihoon’s mouth.

 

Taking the gum, Jihoon unwraps it and pops it into his mouth – again, unfazed by Soonyoung’s actions. Others would think he’s daring to annoy Jihoon on the daily but the shorter was always nice towards Soonyoung so it doesn’t matter.

 

In fact, maybe he feels like telling Jihoon about his plan. He kind of likes Jihoon’s company. But he wouldn’t ask immediately of course. He needs backgrounds. It’s kind of hard with Jihoon because every time he talks with the other, it’s almost impossible for Soonyoung to ask personal questions without Jihoon changing it into a different topic. Now that he has the chance to get the smallest bit information, Soonyoung tries to not get too excited. He stretches his legs in front of him.

 

“So what’re you craving right now? Good food? Women? Or just people to have sex with in general?” Soonyoung jokes.

 

Jihoon cracks his fingers the way he always does. He’s silent for a beat when Soonyoung suddenly feels weird in the stomach. He turns his head slowly to look at Jihoon to find their gazes locked with each other.

 

“Killing,” Jihoon answers easily.

 

Shit. That’s a lot of information. Soonyoung isn’t sure what kind of expression he’s making right now but there’s a small upturn of Jihoon’s lips like he’s holding back his smirk.

 

“Now I’m sure you don’t know about my story.” Jihoon chuckles. His eyes flicker towards the door when footsteps are heard. As always, the footsteps stop in front of Soonyoung’s cell. Soonyoung turns around to see Wonwoo furrowing his eyebrows. What a curious puppy he is.

 

Wonwoo taps his foot. “What were you guys doing?”

 

So annoying.

 

Soonyoung turns around to give Wonwoo his brightest smile. “Nice to see you, officer.” He gets up and walks towards the taller and slings an arm around his shoulders. Placing a hand at the side of his mouth, Soonyoung then stage whispers to Wonwoo, “can’t you let this one go? You’re always suspicious of me anyway.”

 

The moment Wonwoo was about to talk gets interrupted when Jihoon slides pass them both. He mutters a small 'excuse me’ and walks without looking back.

 

Goddamn guard Jeon Wonwoo. He was just about to get more information on Jihoon. Soonyoung’s expression turns sour and he walks back to his bed with a sigh. Waving a hand to Wonwoo as a sign to make him leave, Soonyoung’s eyes flicker up to see that Wonwoo isn’t looking at him, instead toward the direction Jihoon walked to.

 

If Soonyoung can’t get information from Jihoon himself, surely he could cheat and get it from other people.

 

“Wonwoo, why don’t you come take a seat?”

 

Finally looking at Soonyoung, Wonwoo snorts. “No way. You reek of weird things.” Despite his words, Wonwoo still walks closer.

 

As if he already expects the question, Wonwoo doesn’t wait for Soonyoung to ask.

 

“Criminal Lee Jihoon. Well known serial killer. Had over 20 men and women of various ages killed,” Wonwoo says, hands slipping into the pockets of his uniform pants.

 

“What makes him different than the others that have killed many?”

 

“Because he’s a first-classed killer. There are rich people who, most of the times, are impossible to touch. With that much security around a person, imagine if a small mosquito could even reach to suck their blood.

 

"Lee Jihoon is dangerous because he’s able to not only touch an untouchable heir, but also _murder_ them. Even the least important people he’s killed till now are said to be a few politicians. It took 5 years for the police to even find a single clue about him. He’s smart, and there are guesses that he has plans to overthrow the government.” Wonwoo explains.

 

“Cool,” Soonyoung grins. “That’s a lot more information than I’ve been planning to get.”

 

It’s almost time for roll call but Wonwoo couldn’t care when he’s distracted by Soonyoung’s words. “Why are you so interested in him,” Wonwoo asks, a bit worried.

 

“I just wondered why he’s so famous between the prisoners and the guards,” Soonyoung grumbles. “I just wanted to know why he’s so impressive.”

 

“It’s because he can get through security and always leave without a trace.” Right. First-classed killer. Both for his targets and his skills.

 

Without missing a beat, Soonyoung replies jokingly, “my, my, officer Jeon Wonwoo. Are you giving me a hint?”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes turn sharp. All the time Soonyoung’s joked around, he’s never seen Wonwoo this serious.

 

“I’m giving you a warning.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Messing his hair with both hands, Soonyoung tugs a few strands of hair in annoyance. They’ve talked to Seungcheol and planned to start building the ladder tomorrow so right now, Mingyu’s dragged Soonyoung to the boxing studio – saying something about Soonyoung needing to work out so he could actually look like a gang leader, or at least learn to fight. Soonyoung isn’t having any of that, so he sits on the ground, getting a good view of the fighters inside the rink then letting his eyes shamelessly roam over everyone in there with their sweaty bodies.

 

After looking around for a while, Soonyoung’s eyes fall to Mingyu who’s currently punching the punching bag. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead to make it look more dramatic. The male was tall, fit and has looks that anyone would fall for. Who would’ve thought he assassinates people for a job. A waste of good looks, Soonyoung would find it for. He could’ve become a model. But people who are naturally fucked up won’t fit to be in a normal job.

 

While deep in thought, Soonyoung’s eyes then go towards the door behind the workout equipment. Slightly hidden by all the large equipments, most of the times it’s left locked because people rarely go through there as it goes to an empty lawn where all it has is an open space, where there could also be the route to the gym and workshop and then it’ll be just one clear view of the wall, but what’s important is that it’s _there_. It was red coded.

 

Soonyoung is safe from making different keys.

 

 

 

 

 

After the night roll call, Mingyu sits down beside Soonyoung, mentioning that he’s not in the mood for fighting. They watch the people inside the boxing rink in silence, before Soonyoung breaks it with a question. “Do you know why Jihoon got caught after all these years?”

 

Seeing as Mingyu can’t run away from answering, Soonyoung nudges him with his foot when the younger didn’t say anything. He’s probably quiet from thinking, but Soonyoung’s just _really_ curious. Mingyu can’t hide his smile from the cute nudge but he huffs an, “I don’t know.” Which is surprising because Soonyoung is positive that Mingyu knows everything that’s going on.

 

“But I do know who his target was.” Mingyu continues, “Jihoon’s original target before being caught was the son of one of the biggest ambassador in Korea. The Chwe family only has an oldest son and a daughter, which makes it obvious where the money goes in the future.”

 

Soonyoung can feel his blood run cold. The only Chwe he knows is the one that gives him a lawyer when he needs it.

 

 “Don’t we have our own Chwe in the gang. That pretty little thing – oh. He’s definitely the one.” Mingyu laughs. “Who would have thought, the next money target is in a gang also with a killing reputation.”

 

“I’m a serial killer, I kill for my own fun.” Jihoon huffs in annoyance. Well shit, since when has Jihoon been listening to them. Soonyoung cranes his head back to look at Jihoon standing behind them, expression unimpressed. Soonyoung knows the feeling of finding people talking about you, so he feels pretty guilty. Being popular is so hard. Beside to him, Mingyu looks as if he had known, probably saying those words to purposely rile Jihoon up.

 

“Must be lonely when the prisoners sit within their gangs huh?” Soonyoung changes the subject, grinning at Jihoon, and it never fails to make Jihoon smile back to him. Jihoon settles down to sit in front of them, Mingyu looking amused of this situation.

 

“I haven’t greeted you yet right? Nice to see you again.” Mingyu rests his chin on his palm. He continues, “didn’t think we’ll meet in prison though, never thought you’d even go to prison.”

 

Jihoon nods in acknowledgement of the greeting. “Didn’t think I’ll see _you_ in here either.”

 

"Oh, you're too kind."

 

Ignoring at the sudden competitive (despite their – compliments) air going between the two of them, Soonyoung starts talking again cheerfully, “anyway. How can you even work alone?” Soonyoung purposely used ‘work’ instead of ‘kill’, they might be in prison but it feels a bit inappropriate to talk about it freely in public. “Seeing how skillful you are, you could be in Pl—“

 

Mingyu cuts him off with a snort. “Don’t even finish that idea.”

 

Jihoon heaves a sigh. “That name is so feared but what does your gang do? Avenge people, steal and kill as paid, dominate – and in the process, kill, other gangs to widen your territory. Yet some of you swore you don’t do it out of bad intentions? Ludicrous, but I’m trying to be understanding here.

 

Meanwhile I kill because some people just deserved to die. I don’t kill snobby rich old men because they have money, it’s because things they do to gain money annoys me.” Okay, maybe Soonyoung’s the only one that cares about manners on topics of conversation in public.

 

But Jihoon makes death sound so simple, and Soonyoung is more afraid at the fact he _gets it_. He doesn’t see the wrong in it, the same way Jihoon doesn’t.

 

Killing doesn’t need to have specific emotions like the media makes it sound like people kill because they feel sadistic, fear or sadness. It just comes when you feel an itch to do it. Just like how some people suddenly wants to go somewhere far and expensive to eat dinner, without having an actual reason to on that day. Except that Jihoon takes another person’s life instead of eating. It’s – kind of simple. He thinks about Kahi’s words, that he’d ponder about killing off a person more than the other. Now he doesn’t think that applies to him, not when Soonyoung can finally understand why serial killers kill, and don’t find a wrong it their way of thinking.

 

“Why’s Hansol your target anyway? He’s still a kid –”

 

Jihoon interrupts. “My first kill was a kid, when I was a kid.” Mingyu shrugs nonchalantly at that, doesn’t mention that he’s the same – they’re both too much alike. Then Jihoon continues, “Hansol only does this work to piss off his family when he gets found out, simply to bring his father a bad name, which is funny because he still helps his father by killing off their competitions. Do you think his father would be angry as shit or thankful over his son’s favourite pass time hobby?”

 

“The true question.” Soonyoung says, and Jihoon holds back a laugh at that.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

The next day they’re in the metal workshop and Seungcheol shrugs off curious guards saying he’s just making some new things the workshop needed to be fixed. Soonyoung and Mingyu pretend as if they’re just there to help Seungcheol when they’re actually making a 20 feet long ladder.

 

When the guards leave, Soonyoung explains his plan in a hushed voice. At night after dinner, everyone’s allowed to go to the working out rooms so it’s either the gym, or the boxing studio. “By the day I finish checking the key I made, we’ll go to the boxing studio. Usually there would be a lot of people at night so we could sneak out the hidden door. I don’t know what’ll be outside, but I do know we could go to the workshop there. Then, we have to do everything – cut the fence, build our ladder and climb out before the night roll call comes.”

 

There’s a roll-call every 30 minutes and Soonyoung isn’t confident they’ll be able to execute everything within that time, but this will be a trial and error. Except if they fail this time, Soonyoung’s afraid there would be no more next time.

 

Mingyu nods his agreement and hesitates, but asks, “Seungcheol, sure you’re not coming with us?”

 

The mentioned man grins wide, trying to ease them. “Believe me, I’m really sure.”  Out of all things a criminal’s said to him, the most surprising thing he’s heard was when Seungcheol admitted that he has no intentions of escaping jail with them and it wasn’t because he’s afraid of getting caught placed for a lifetime to serve in prison. He’s already serving a life sentence.

 

“So, why not,” Soonyoung asks because no one’s ever known why Seungcheol is comfortable in prison.

 

“I like to be here in prison y'know. It’s not like I have much things to do outside. I wanted a job and to live a normal life. Maybe get myself a family,” Seungcheol pauses to chuckle. “Thought it was possible back then. Now I know the world is cruel even when you have good intentions to change.”

 

Even if Soonyoung’s behind bars most of his time after turning into an adult, he still thinks that Seungcheol is a pretty decent guy. He’s nice, sneaks others a few gum he got from god knows where, and he’s reliable to talk to. Even Mingyu genuinely likes him. Hell, even the guards trust him enough to give him a key to one of the doors.

 

Soonyoung bites his lips and doesn’t say anything. He hasn’t tried to live a normal life so he wouldn’t know. But it feels kind of obvious when Seungcheol says it. Not all criminals are necessarily bad till the end, but people outside views them all the same.

 

It’s silent before Seungcheol continues, “I’ve been in treatment for drug use in about 3 years. The people inside treated me so well. They gave me a bed, food for every meal, and they always gave me work to do. I was viewed to be normal there.

 

"Then 3 years came to an end and the man that passes by my cell almost every day hugged me on the last day. He told me to 'be a better man’ and that it would make him proud. I wanted to, I really did. But in the end it’s impossible. Despite becoming a positive man and giving people good first impressions, they all gave me dirty looks after they _know_.” Seungcheol’s says it as if being in treatment was a disgusting secret, people probably told him it was.

 

Soonyoung looks down to his hands, they’ve all stopped working by this point. This should be a fact by now, people can change but – “Society won’t accept you if you’ve been in prison.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Locked inside a dark dungeon where no one can see his face, there was a known cannibal that goes by the name The8. It’s a creative and an ironic name. Soonyoung laughed when he introduced himself for the first time. While in this prison, Soonyoung became friends with the ones he thought to be impossible and the thing is – he gets along best with this faceless prisoner.

 

“I think I’m getting out of this place,” Soonyoung confesses to him one day. ”It’s why I haven’t talked to you in a while, I’ve been busy.”

 

The person from inside wheezes but Soonyoung knows it’s just a laugh coming from him. “Why the sudden change of mind,” he asks. Soonyoung mentioned to him before that he wanted to stay here until his serving sentence is over.

 

“Long story,” Soonyoung says. It’s not, actually. So hesitates then explains, “my boss wants me out.”

 

The special thing about The8 is that, he’s also another legendary prison breaker. While Soonyoung’s never done a bigger offense than breaking out jail itself, The8 is more dangerous than Soonyoung could ever be is because he kills, eats people and enjoys it. After he escaped prison, he continued to repeat the sick activities and he’s finally locked here. There’s even no point to think about escaping.

 

"Then take this," he says, and Soonyoung looks down to see a small round watch presented on bony fingers. Soonyoung can't help but laugh, The8 is impossible. How is he able to get a hold on the things Soonyoung needed most. Usually it's just information, this is - definitely another level. He crouches down to take it - and makes a promise to hand it back to the prisoner.

 

But this is the thing about The8, other than the fact that he’s a sadistic human eater, him and Soonyoung are pretty compatible. Whenever Soonyoung has time, he’d visit The8’s room. It’s an underground room and Soonyoung comes to lean against the wall beside the small space at the bottom of the wall that’s enough for The8’s eyes to be seen and for him to reach out his hand for a bit. There’s also short bars secured in the hole so definitely, no point to even think about escaping. He wasn’t executed for some weird reasons that he won’t tell Soonyoung about, but Soonyoung never the kind to pry another person’s secret.

 

“It’s weird,” a guard said after he caught Soonyoung standing beside The8’s cell for a few times. There was no exact fault just standing there so he doesn’t mind much. Junhui is Chinese, quiet, and is the one who distrusts Soonyoung most to not strike a conversation with him unlike other guards. The first time he’s ever talked to Soonyoung is to say, “you get along with the safest and the most dangerous people. Sometimes I wonder if it’s right for them to trust you.”

 

“Don’t be like that, Jun,” comes a croak from the hole. His voice is rough but still cheerful despite being hidden inside the dark room. “I get lonely down here.”

 

Clicking his tongue, Junhui doesn’t reply and simply shoos Soonyoung out of the place. Walking out of there, Soonyoung kind of feels bad because he knows that The8 meant that statement to him. Who else would indulge that man if Soonyoung’s gone?

 

Although – Soonyoung thinks he’ll be fine. That Chinese guard is still there. Soonyoung pretends he doesn't know Junhui speaks to The8 - to _Minghao_ in hushed Chinese.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The watch he got from Minghao helped him in a lot of ways. He could know when the guards will pass by, and he finally know what time of the day it is rather than calling it few minutes after nights out, just a little longer before roll call or - Wonwoo's footsteps are near, it's probably him on morning watch.

 

Soonyoung manages to work his plan without worry.

 

When Soonyoung finishes shaping the key, in noon he goes to the music room. It’s empty save for the guard sitting at the end of the room. Soonyoung pretends to play around with the piano for a while and watches the guard by the corner of his eye. The keys dangling by his waist pocket is almost tempting to reach out and take but Soonyoung doesn’t – not when he has his own.

 

If the surveillance time table Mingyu gave him was right – which it was, all these times, in a few minutes should be lunch time for the guards that watches the smaller areas. Soonyoung messes around with the piano and finally he hears the keys clicking together, a sign on the guard getting up.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t change his pace or expression, not wanting to bring suspicion. Then when the guard finally leaves the room, locking the door behind him, Soonyoung counts to ten, and finally gets up. He takes the key he made from his pocket and looks outside the door. When he’s sure no one is near, he inserts the key into the keyhole. It fits. Soonyoung bites his lower lip to contain his excitement. Then he turns the key to the right.

 

The ‘click’ of the lock opening almost made Soonyoung’s knees weak.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

One time, Soonyoung managed to get information about Lee Jihoon, from the man himself.

 

“So the hand thing you always do –”

 

“It’s a habit from holding the knife too much,” Jihoon finishes.

 

Soonyoung nods in understanding. Sure enough, a person who’s killed a lot would miss holding their weapon. He ignores the shiver that goes through his body. But Jihoon seems to think of something and he has that knowing smirk back on his face.

 

“I’ve met Mingyu before this, we were aiming for the same target and it was so awkward having to discuss who gets to kill the guy. He’s cool, pretty tall and annoying but he’s okay. Don’t know why you two have a strong tension around each other though.” Despite that, Jihoon gives him a look that says he knows exactly why. Soonyoung shows indifference but then Jihoon asks Soonyoung the question he dreads. “Say, how many people have you killed?”

 

Heaving out a long sigh, Soonyoung doesn’t bother to hide anything when he’s sure Jihoon already sensed it. He answers, “none.”

 

“Interesting. Legendary prison breaker Kwon Soonyoung –” at that Soonyoung splutters in denial. Jihoon laughs and continues, “the criminal with no bad intentions.”  Of course that’s still his favourite term to use to address their gang members.

 

“A criminal is a criminal no matter what the offense is,” Soonyoung mutters, a bit embarrassed.

 

“Do you want to know why I kill?” asks Jihoon, voice eager.

 

Soonyoung nods his head and swallows once from his suddenly dry throat.

 

Jihoon smiles but it looks predatory. “The most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve ever seen are the eyes of a person begging for their life. Even when they’re so close to dying, they think I would suddenly have mercy to stop. It’s a bit funny honestly.”

 

“They said you’ve killed around 20 people. I’m sure you’ve had a lot more, seeing how brilliant you are covering evidences,” Soonyoung says. He’s not trying to get to Jihoon’s good side, per se. But he’s curious. Soonyoung’s always been a sucker for good plans. In fact, Soonyoung been a sucker towards everything Jihoon is in general.

 

Seeing his interest, Jihoon laughs genuinely. “Of course I’ve had others. The police just counted the murders of high profiled people to be important enough to count. It’s disappointing, really. I’ve had a lot more creative kills too that they didn’t take into account.”

 

“I don’t know how you kill your preys but a little bird told me you’re good at making your kills look like accidents.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes stare straight at his and Soonyoung fights back from looking away. He tries to shrug as if he’s not afraid of this man in front of him. “Maybe that’s why they didn’t realise all those deaths are from you. Since you’re known to be a first class killer – who would think you’re interested in killing normal people.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

Originally he didn’t want to, but Soonyoung thought – why the hell not. “So what’s your favourite kill out of all?”

 

“My favourite kill,” Jihoon ponders for a while and his eyes light up when he remembers. “It was winter when I broke up with my first girlfriend. I didn’t really care about her to be honest, but she’s just so brilliant, her dead eyes would look breathtakingly beautiful and after breaking up, I suddenly had a realisation over how much I loved her. So at night I went to her house as I sometimes would before our break up. I called her outside, to the same place where we broke up. She thought I was going to apologise, you know – the realisation in her face when it’s too late was a bit funny.

 

“Seeing the suitable weather, I pierced her heart with a huge icicle. Since everyone said she had a cold heart, it was ironic, I thought at that time. She looked as stunning as I expected, the contrast of her red blood on the pure white snow, and she was too shocked to even scream. The evidence was easy to erase too. The icicle has melted completely in a few hours and I’ve got nothing to worry. No one knew we broke up at the time, so I could easily play the part of a depressed boyfriend.” Jihoon chuckles at the end as if he just told a joke.

 

The fact that Jihoon could easily tell him a story like this, does it mean that Jihoon trusts Soonyoung enough? That can’t be it. But Soonyoung takes advantage of Jihoon’s chatty mood. “I’m guessing you’re serving a life sentence?”

 

“That’s right. Although –“ Jihoon leans in closer to whisper. “I’m just a few strands of hair away from being executed.”

 

He pulls away quickly and stands up before Soonyoung could say anything. “Your favourite guard will be here in a while so I need to go now,” Jihoon explains, although Soonyoung was about to argue that Jeon Wonwoo is not his favourite guard. Pursing his lips, Soonyoung just waves the other goodbye. Jihoon is definitely the most confusing person he’s met.

 

Except – instead of a guard coming, Mingyu is the first one to show up in front of Soonyoung’s cell after Jihoon left. Without a word, Mingyu goes to sit beside Soonyoung on the bed, at the exact place Jihoon sat.

 

“I heard you’re going around listening to other people’s sob stories these days.” Mingyu starts conversationally.

 

“I’d hardly call them sob stories.” Soonyoung doesn’t even wonder where Mingyu ‘heard’ of that rumour.

 

Chuckling to himself, Mingyu admits, “I guess they’re not sad. But – aren’t you interested in mine?”

 

“You’re literally the original boss’s nephew – and the current boss’s cousin. What interesting story can it bring?”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t know what made him push away Mingyu so much whenever the other tries to be friendly. It wasn’t jealousy over his power or frustration over the gang’s condition. It’s honestly just because Mingyu is constantly watching him. This is Soonyoung’s 4th time planning prison escape and Mingyu should just stop and give his complete trust for Soonyoung.

 

Mingyu’s popular within the gang, and outside the gang, for multiple reasons. Kahi mentioned once that she feels bad that Mingyu been trained to kill since he was young. It’s not like their whole bloodline were gangsters, but Mingyu’s been there when their original boss killed off his sister’s – who is Mingyu’s mom’s, abusive husband. Seeing that, Mingyu wouldn’t leave his uncle’s side, always wanting to become as strong as him. To be able to take another person’s life, to get his own hands wet with blood of the people that _needs_ to die. His uncle took him in, right after Mingyu’s mother died and his grief could only be understood by Mingyu who felt the same amount.

 

Being the one that wanted to become like their boss, surely Mingyu should become the leader instead. Soonyoung really, _really_ doesn’t deserve the title. What was Kahi thinking? Seeing Mingyu’s been in the business since he was kid, he should be the most experienced. But Mingyu is _still_ so young, no matter how much lives he’s taken, and how mature he looks whenever he’s beating the shit out of whatever, he’s still younger than Soonyoung. And he realises this but Mingyu is still always in the lead.

 

“You know, you could just tell me the problems you’re facing so I could lessen your burden.”

 

It makes Soonyoung snap, “I would if you actually trusted me.”

 

The fact that Mingyu look confused, shocked Soonyoung. Mingyu slowly explains, “I do trust you. I already trust Kahi enough to know she makes the best decisions, but I thought you really deserve the position. The only distrust I have is about you on me.”

 

“You’re Kahi’s assistant, her actual cousin that she adores, why wouldn’t I trust you.” Soonyoung absolutely hates how awkward he feels now. Maybe he’s just full of worries because if he fucks up this plan, he won’t be the only one facing the consequences. Mingyu would have is worse. Just like Jihoon, he’s so close to getting executed.

 

“I’m just so –“ Soonyoung bites his lip. “.. scared if we’ll get caught.” He said ‘we’ instead of ‘you’ because he’s about to become the leader, he has to be there for the gang, Soonyoung can’t be caught, with the same amount of reasons why Mingyu shouldn’t.

 

Mingyu somehow seems to understand why. “It’s fine. It’s just the two of us – it’ll be fine.”

 

It’s _because_ there’s two of them, is the reason Soonyoung is worried. He’s never had a partner in his escapes, this will be risky. He doesn’t say it, distracted by Mingyu large hand holding his shoulder, the weight comforting. Soonyoung usually would feel pathetic how someone younger than him could make him feel like a comforted child but – he’s glad they talked about this. Soonyoung feels lighter now. Grasping the key inside his pocket, Soonyoung breathes out heavily.

 

“Tomorrow is the day. Mingyu, I’m going to take you out for a nice breath of fresh air.”

 

Mingyu smirks, the familiar look of mischief back on his face. “It’s a date, then.” Soonyoung doesn’t ask whatever that’s supposed to mean.

 

 

 

 

At night, rather than going to the working out rooms, Soonyoung sneaks away to Minghao's cell room. He calls out for the man quietly.

 

"The8." No answer.

 

Soonyoung bites his lower lip, thinking what Minghao could be doing in there. "Minghao?"

 

After a few seconds of silence despite Soonyoung calling with his real name, Soonyoung sighs. Minghao might be asleep, Soonyoung's never visit him during this hour anyway. So he places the watch in between the bars carefully, not wanting it to fall down. He hopes Minghao will get the watch first before a guard comes and finds it. Before leaving, Soonyoung hesitates - then turns around. "I'll miss you," he says quietly. Then leaves the room.

 

When Soonyoung turns around the corner, slowly a bony hand reaches up in between the cells and takes the small watch, gripping it in his hand. In the dark where it can't be seen, Minghao smiles.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The parts of the ladder is made separately and they hide it at random places in the workshop, so it won’t be found out by the guards. Seungcheol passed Soonyoung the key to the workshop while they were eating lunch so he could check the positions of the ladder and confirm their places one last time, before they escape at night. Taking the key to the workshop and the key he made, Soonyoung goes there in the evening when everyone else is busy outside.

 

Roll call is in a few minutes and they have to go back to their cells yet Soonyoung gets distracted by someone while he’s finalizing his plan. Inside the empty workshop, where dawn is passing through the window, Soonyoung pulls Mingyu by the shirt to kiss him. Mingyu plants his hand on Soonyoung’s spine and pulls him in to deepen the kiss, tongue peeking out to meet each other, just for a lingering second.

 

A noise of scuffling shoes almost breaks them but then a familiar voice that belongs to Jihoon rings, “I’m glad to see you two fixed things.”

 

Still having his mouth connected to Soonyoung’s, Mingyu uses his middle finger to show his hostility just fine. Soonyoung pushes Mingyu away in embarrassment, one hand on Mingyu’s chest and the other covering his red face. While Soonyoung’s dignity falls into a dark ravine, he stares at Jihoon, waiting for what the other had to say.

 

“Good that you're able to speak now,” Jihoon teases. “I was looking for Seungcheol, have you seen him?”

 

Soonyoung didn’t know Jihoon and Seungcheol knew each other. Out of all days, today had to be the day he found out. So Soonyoung only nods his head once, “he said he’ll be helping a guard fix something in the office,” then bites his tongue awkwardly. With an ‘okay’, Jihoon leaves the two of them alone again.

 

Punching Mingyu in the shoulder lightly, Soonyoung complains, “you could’ve stopped.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t have started at first.”

 

Knowing there’s no use in arguing with the kid, Soonyoung pulls Mingyu by the sleeve for them to leave the workshop, purposely leaving the door unlocked for later.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

It’s finally the night. Mingyu and Seungcheol are in the boxing studio with him and the key is hid at the band of his pants. There are a lot of people in the studio tonight as expected and Soonyoung had lied to Jihoon that he had a visitor coming for him. The other simply shrugged after hearing that and said he’d be in the gym.

 

Soonyoung couldn’t bring Jihoon along. It was too risky. He’s afraid the man would continue killing if he were let outside and even if he didn’t, if Jihoon were to be caught by the police again – it means he’ll be executed without a second thought. He can’t let that happen, Soonyoung doesn’t care if he sounds like he’s trying to save Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

The boxing studio is as packed as always, and Soonyoung managed to convince one of the burly guys that he’s strong enough to beat the leader of that new gang that recently got committed. Thanks to his amazing persuasion talents, Soonyoung just created the greatest boxing fight in the month, even having the other prisoners paying attention to the match, and covering the guards’ view from the targeted door.

 

Mingyu whistles lowly. “Pretty sure it’ll just end up being a wrestling match rather than boxing.” That won't be new anyway.

 

Without replying, Soonyoung moves Mingyu to cover him, even if the group of prisoners are enough, he likes to be safe. Then Soonyoung takes the key out, eyes wandering around in nervousness, and Seungcheol gives him an encouraging smile when their eyes meet. Soonyoung’s resolved and enters the key into the keyhole, twisting it to the right, and the door lock opens. Slowly opening the door, Soonyoung exits quietly by himself then closing the door again. He needs to check their way first before calling for Mingyu, and Soonyoung glad he did because outside, there’s a fence blocking their way out. The fence has a door, and in the dark Soonyoung can see the red circle beside the keyhole.

 

Lady Luck must really love him.

 

Opening the door lock using the same key, Soonyoung pushes the fence open. When he doesn’t see any other obstacle from getting to the workshop, Soonyoung quietly goes back into the building to call for Mingyu. Seungcheol waves them off when Soonyoung looks back to the older, expecting a change in mind. Seungcheol grins.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay and take care of Jihoon.” In the end Seungcheol is the one that closes the door from inside, with Soonyoung and Mingyu too much in a hurry to worry anymore.

 

The workshop is near and they arrive in no time. Mingyu twists the doorknob open, they’re lucky the guards didn’t check and the door remained unlocked. Walking inside, Soonyoung goes to where each parts of the ladder was hidden, lifting the metals as much as he can with Mingyu’s help. There are a lot of parts, and it’s heavy, but they didn’t want any second trips. Not forgetting to get a pair of pliers to cut the wires of the fence.

 

The positions of the buildings are situated too perfectly, and they already reached the wall that’s blocking them from outside. Mingyu takes a hold of the pliers and cut the wires briskly, making a hole that’s big enough for them and the ladder to pass through. They assemble the ladder without a word, hands working hurriedly, afraid of losing another second.

 

Soonyoung is the first one to go up the ladder, his climb slightly shaky but determined. It’s a long climb and he can feel the time moving too fast. When Soonyoung gets to the top of the wall, he crouches as low as he can while holding the ladder and whistles for Mingyu to start climbing. Soonyoung can see the watch towers from here and he regrets not thinking about those while making his plan, but doesn’t worry as much when Mingyu quickly arrives at the top.

 

They both go down on the other side, using the same ladder with Soonyoung going first as usual. He tries his best to stabalize his breathing, still as nervous as he was when he first broke out, then looking at Mingyu stepping down the ladder, looking calmer than him - Soonyoung feels kind of disappointed.

 

They’re finally outside but – neither of them cheered. It’s somehow feels too easy. They’re simply outside the prison, and the roll call will be in a few minutes and if they didn’t get out of the radar now, the alarm will be sound and all those days of preparation will be nothing. This isn’t their escape yet, they’re not free yet.

 

Soonyoung looks around and he couldn’t see anything in the dark. He’s filled with anxiety now and whips his head around to look at Mingyu. “Where’s your driver?” he hisses.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” Mingyu growls, also frustrated. “No time to wait. We have to run, now.”

 

Although he had a lot to complain about, Mingyu is right. The taller takes off with long strides and Soonyoung doesn’t bother about whether he knew the directions, he simply follows the other behind. The alarm still hasn’t gone off but they’re both running as if someone is chasing them. Because there will be, soon.

 

Mingyu is a fast runner – but Soonyoung’s glad the younger still waits for him. But it’s getting annoying how Mingyu keeps asking every minute whether Soonyoung needed to rest. It’s obvious that Mingyu likes him but maybe Soonyoung gets worried over maybe the younger is just acting like this because Soonyoung’s becoming his new boss soon.  He’s tired, with thoughts are all over the place so Soonyong tells Mingyu to not worry.

 

They finally stop to rest when they find a tar road after a few minutes of running. There are trees everywhere but if there’s a road, there surely will be a car. Easily enough, Soonyoung sees a bright light from afar, and Mingyu is already laughing, saying how lucky they are for a car to come. It’s grey, and looks unfamiliar. It doesn’t seem like a gang member’s car, so Soonyoung pulls Mingyu by the collar to get his attention.

 

“We’re not stealing a car,” Soonyoung states. “Do you know once you break out of jail, the thing that police waits for most is when you do an obvious crime, like stealing a fucking _car_ so it’ll be easier to track you, with more reasons to have you back in jail.”

 

“Yeah well, how did you _still_ end up getting caught by the police for it to be your fourth time breaking out,” Mingyu asks, albeit sarcastic. “And I don’t know about you but I sure as hell won’t like to walk ‘til we reach the HQ.”

 

Piece of shit is right again and Soonyoung quietly, grudgingly, agrees. So they reached a decision like that. They’re going to steal the car. The car light becomes brighter as seconds pass by and they don’t have time to come up with a plan. All Mingyu did was find the nearest large rock, and then grins all sharp teeth, looking satisfied.

 

“This is good enough. I could even kill someone with this,” Mingyu announces quietly. “In fact, I have done it once. Desperate times comes for desperate measures.” He shrugs when Soonyoung stares at him with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Soonyoung pushes Mingyu to hide behind a tree, the light looking way too bright now. “Not a time for storytelling, Gyu. How are you going to stop him?”

 

“This isn’t some old white drama, you don’t need to show off a pair of slender pale legs to make 'em stop.” Mingyu walks to stand in the middle of the road confidently. So much for trying to sneak attack, how did he even become an assassin when he’s so obvious and loud. “Blocking their way is much more effective.”

 

And true to his words, the car did stop, breaks immediately right in front of Mingyu. Almost as if it’s a scripted spy drama, it was the cops’ car.

 

The cop, probably haven’t realised they’re runaway prisoners, opens the car door, ready to step out, and to argue. Mingyu moves fast, Soonyoung’s never seen him kill his target before but he guesses Mingyu would be as smooth as right now. ' _I could even kill someone with this_.’ Soonyoung wouldn’t doubt him.

 

Mingyu already got the police by the neck, with his other arm gripping the rock tight. Even in the dim moonlight Soonyoung could see the sharpness of the rock. Killing is easy when you know the right way to end a person’s life – and Mingyu looks experienced by the way he holds the struggling cop and within a second he lifts his dominant arm, ready to strike.

 

Before anything happens, Soonyoung catches himself yelling out to Mingyu. “Don’t kill him!”

 

A thud comes when the object connects with skull, the body drops and the silence after stretches long.

 

Mingyu glances at the back to Soonyoung and his eyes fall to the unmoving body on the ground. “Don’t worry he’s not dead, just fainted.”

 

Of course Soonyoung believed him, but he still crouches next to the unconscious police and presses two fingers to his neck, finding a pulse immediately. Soonyoung sighs in relief and moves the head to see who it was.

 

“Oh man, it’s that weird guard.” Mingyu snorts. He’s right, though. It was Lee Seokmin, the guard with a brightass smile that fits to be in the kindergarten rather than the prison. Seokmin was undeniably nice – almost strangely so. He’s one of the guards that chatted with Soonyoung on the daily, but Soonyoung ignores the strange feeling of guilt in his stomach when he drags Seokmin’s body to rest by a tree beside the road.

 

They didn’t say a word after that and Mingyu already has his hands on the steering wheel with Soonyoung at the passenger seat beside. And the only reason no words were said is because Mingyu immediately speeds up – they didn’t have much time to lose. Soonyoung tries to keep count in his head but that’s always been impossible. The sirens are heard, and they’re now in a game of chase.

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

 

“Why did Seungcheol even told you that he’d take care of Jihoon. What does that even mean.” Mingyu huffs in annoyance. He whips his head to Soonyoung. “You had a crush on him, right?” Mingyu asks, straightforward.

 

They’ve been constantly on their toes for three days and Mingyu still looks unaffected, and as handsome as ever. While Soonyoung is so terribly tired, he doesn’t even feel embarrassed. Instead, he takes it as his chance to tease the taller. “Why,” he asks while fluttering his lashes at Mingyu. “Were you jealous?”

 

Flushing at the question, Mingyu looks away. “Why would I be jealous – I’m the one escaping jail with you, not him.”

 

Shrugging, Soonyoung speeds up so he’d reach the door first. The building is as big and scary-looking as he remembers. Four months have never felt so long. Knocking on the door twice, the door hole opens and two pair of eyes peers to look at them and it widens in surprise. Seeing that expression, both Soonyoung and Mingyu laugh as the boy opens the door for them.

 

The person who opened the door, Chan, looks ecstatic. “I can’t believe it –“

 

“Boss!” Soonyoung calls out while walking in with confidence – Mingyu not missing a step while following behind the other.

 

Soonyoung grins. “I’m here to claim my position.”

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest reason why drug addicts go back to their old lifestyle even after getting treatments, and becoming wonderful citizens is because no one outside would accept them (not giving them jobs, dirty looks, getting cursed out) after that and they often reflect back their lives behind bars and thought they were happier there. Seungcheol's character is based on an ex-addict that gave us a talk about his life and he's the sweetest old man btw. Give ex-prisoners a chance. Together we can make a difference. :)
> 
> Also ask me anything you find confusing from the story because honestly I skipped a lot of details too because I'm in midyear exams hell rn and rushed to finish/edit the story rip
> 
> @gfriendsgf on tumblr


End file.
